Revenge of the Jedi
by SHINeeApple's
Summary: Anakins yongest daughter Jade is faced with tough decisions as Queen. Luke and Leia become Jedi but come face to face with the new sith lord Darth Dileone. It's up to the Skywalker family and the Jedi to restore peace to the galaxy.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of George Lucas' ideas.**

_This story takes place fifteen years after Revenge of the sith. Anakin did not go to the dark side and they now have three children. Seventeen year old Luke and Leia, and fifteen year old Jade. This story does go back and forth through time. From the past and back to the present. The Jedi council approved of Anakin remaining a Jedi after they found out about him and Padme. They did that only because a war had broken out and they needed him. This is my second story and I hope it's better than the first so enjoy._

Fifteen year old Jade Marie Skywalker entered her bedroom to find two of her handmaidens laying out her clothes on her bed. She

dropped the towel she was wearing and let them dress her in a beautiful ruby red gown. It was tight around her chest and flared out

from her waist down. The dress was long and shiny and would drag on the floors when she walked. This dress reminded her of the

one her mother wore when she was Queen of Naboo years ago. Now it was her turn to take the place as Queen of Naboo, and she

could hardly wait. Her handmaidens pulled some of her hair in a loose bun on her head, leaving the rest of her curly sandy blonde hair

to lay over shoulders. She looked more beautiful than ever. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She watched as her

handmaidens applied expensive jewelry to her arms and neck. Finally, they helped her into her dark red robe. There was a small

knock at her bedroom door and she gave one of her handmaiden's permission to open it. There in the doorway, with a huge smile

over her face was her mother. Padme entered the room and gave her daughter a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you Jade," she said when she finally let her go. Jade smiled and twirled in a circle, showing her mother her gown.

"It's beautiful Jade. Bring back such good memories. I'm glad you decided to take the in being Queen. It means so much to me,"

Padme said.

"Mom…It means a lot to me too. This is my dream, my dream to be the Queen of my home planet. I'm going to miss you and

everyone when I leave," Jade said. She watched tears roll down her mother face and she wiped them away for her.

"I love you so much. Take care," Padme hugged her again and let her daughter go.

Jade roamed around the apartment for a while and finally left the place she lived for years after they were forced to move back to

Coruscant from Naboo. The council needed her father and they thought it would be best if they stayed here. Her mother was still a

senator till this day, that is why they were given back there senatorial Apartment they lived in before they moved. Jade waved at a few

senators and hugged them good bye as she was leaving. They wished her good luck and gave some helpful tips about being queen.

She should have been with her handmaidens at the time, but being the adventurous young girl that she is, she decided to sneak away

to the Jedi temple to say goodbye to the rest of the family. She reached the temple in her father's old speeder he fixed up for her,

which ran great by the way. She saw familiar faces and statues she's seen since she was a baby, when her fathers use to bring her and

the twins here for light saber practice. Only she could never get the darn thing to work. Anakin always said that she had to feel the

force running through her. She was bad at it and very clumsy. She'd knock over some of the other younglings causing them to scraped

there knee or burn them selves. Her siblings on the other hand were experts. Luke and Leia knew what to do and when to do it.

That's when Jade begged her father that she didn't want to be a Jedi and found an interest in the Senators. The Skywalker family is

strong in the force; Jade just doesn't want to take the time to find her inner force. Now she's a Queen, and Luke & Leia are

padawans close to starting their Jedi trials.

Jade walked into the council chamber to see her father and the twins meditating on the floor. One thing she could do was disturb

someone through the force. She found it amusing. Anakin felt his meditation being bothered and opened his eyes.

"Jade. Gosh you look amazing," he said when he stood up. Luke and Leia looked up.

"Thank you daddy. This is it, today is the day. I'm leaving," she suddenly felt sad.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry princess. Everything's going to be fine. You're going to make a wonderful Queen. I'll come visit you when ever you

need me, alright," he said. She smiled and watched her siblings run up to her.

"Good luck little sis," Luke said.

"I'm going to hate being the only girl in the house. Once I pass my trial I'll come visit you everyday," Leia said. Jade hugged them

both and was hugged by her father one last time.

"Show them what we Skywalkers are made of," Anakin said.

"I will," she said. She walked out of the council cambers and was greeted be ten of her handmaidens. Each wore long red robes with

the hood pulled up over their heads. The front handmaiden waked up to her and bowed.

"Milady, your ship has arrived. If we want to get there before dark, we must leave now," she said.

"Thank you Merelda," Jade said and fallowed her handmaidens to her ship. Her very own ship.

**That's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it so far. Can't say next chapter will be real soon. In the next chapter, Jade makes it to Naboo and realizes the job is harder than she thought. Luke gets face to face with a new Sith Lord and Leia gets attacked by its padawan. In the past scene, Anakin and Padme meet up with some old friends and Anakin is set off to fight in a war with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padme finds out she's three months pregnant with Luke and Leia and her family begs her to come home for a week, not knowing she was married to Anakin.**


	2. A little talk

** Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of George Lucas' ideas.**

** Sorry it took so long to update:)**

**Jade loved the palace. When the family use to live out here on Naboo, her mother would bring her**

**up here every week and she used to remind her that this place is where she use to work. Jade also loved coming out to**

** the lake country with her father and the twins. He'd bring them all into the water and splash them. It all changed once **

**the council needed him again for another war that had broken out six years ago. Since then, the galaxy hadn't been the **

**same. Anakin spent most of his time in the temple or on another planet, leaving Padme home sick, wondering if he would **

**return in one piece. Ever since he lost his arm in the fight against Count Dooku long before the twins were even thought **

**of, Padme hated when Anakin left for the wars.**

**Jade was escorted into another room, were a throne sat behind a desk. Standing by the thrown were two royal guards **

**dressed in all black. They bowed there heads.**

"**Welcome your highness," one of the guards said. Jade smiled. She continued to stare around the room. Behind the **

**thrown, were two tall windows. Outside the windows was a beautiful view of the lake. She smiled again and sat down, **

**squealing **behind her teeth. The guards jumped a little and chuckled. She wasn't in the chair for more than ten minutes when one

lady, one she's seen before as a baby, approached the desk.

"**Queen Skywalker? It's really nice seeing you again," the woman bowed. Jade stood up. Jade didn't know what to say.**

"**I new your mother quit well. I served as her handmaiden while she was Queen," she said. Jade raised her eyebrows.**

"**Corde'?" she said. The woman nodded.**

"**I came with a Jedi, a Jedi who wants to ask a few questions about this war. I was ordered here by Senator Bail Organa.**

** He felt you may need a little more protection," Corde' explained. Jade nodded and watched as another young female**

** approached her.**

"**Starstone? Olee Starstone?" Jade asked. The female nodded.**

"**I'm sorry about bothering you out of such sort notice, but I came to realize that you are the daughter of Jedi Master**

** Anakin Skywalker and the youngest sister of his twins, Luke and Leia," Starstone explained. Jade was willing to here**

** why she was here and called upon the force to pull a chair up in front of the desk. Starstone and Corde' watched two**

** chairs float across the room behind them. They sat don't and stared at jade for a long moment. **

"**This has only been discussed with the Jedi Council, but I have overheard a few things that I think you might need to**

** know about," Starstone started. Jade nodded and sat back down in her thrown.**

"**It is true that your father killed the Sith lord Cont Dooku years ago?" Starstone asked. Jade nodded.**

"**Well, I've heard that there is a new Sith lord by the name of Dileone. I'm not sure but we believe he must be the**

** apprentice of Dooku and is seeking revenge for his dead master," she explained. Jades mouth dropped.**

"**Does my father know of this?" Jade asked. Corde' shook her head.**

"**I'm afraid not. You see, the people of Naboo really need a queen and when you offered to take thrown, the people got**

** there hopes up for a better and more safe living life style. We were afraid if your father found out, he'd pull you out of**

** office leaving Naboo queen less," Corde' explained.**

"**Why would he pull me out of office? What do I have to do with this new or old Sith lord? Jade asked.**

"**This Sith lord is seeking revenge out for your father. He recently found out that the Chosen One has offspring. Yours**

** and your sibling's midieclyorione count (I'm so sorry, I really do not know how to spell that) is as high as your fathers.**

** He's wants to lure one of you to the dark side and destroy the Jedi, More your father he wants dead," Starstone**

** explained.**

"**This is silly. I won't turn to the dark side. Besides, I'm no Jedi. I can't work a lightsaber, nor can I control the force**

** without tearing something up. I'd be useless," Jade said.**

"**That's beside the point. You're still strong with the force and that's all he wants. He only wants your power," Corde'**

** said. Jade laid back in her seat and sighed. **

"**So what do we do?" she asked. Starstone turned her gaze towards Corde' and back to Jade.**

"**I'm sorry milady, but you must go into hiding immediately,". **

**In the next chapter, it goes back to the past to were Padme finds out she's pregnant with the twins and visits her parnts. Darth Dileone talks to Dooku before his death. In the futur, the twins come face to face with the evil Sith lord. the nxt chapter will be a lot longer. please review!! **


End file.
